The possibility that rheumatoid arthritis may be caused by an infectious agent will be investigated utilizing intact normal human fetal synovial tissue as a culture media. Initial studies of the growth characteristics of mycoplasmas, viruses, and bacteria in normal human synovia will be conducted. The effects of rheumatoid synovial tissue extracts and fluids on normal synovia in culture will then be compared to those described for known infectious agents.